Asche zu Asche
by Anare Silvermoon
Summary: Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. !Sequel to Rebirthing!


Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Not the song (which is by Rammstein), nor the anime Bleach or any of its characters.

_**A/N: **_This is a sort of sequel to my fic Rebirthing, which you can find on my account. Hope you like it.

_**Asche zu Asche**_

_**Warmer Körper  
heißes Kreuz  
falsches Urteil  
kaltes Grab**_

_Warm body  
hot cross  
wrong judgment  
cold grave_

They executed him. To the last moment he believed that the truth would be uncovered, that he would be saved from this horrible fate. But fate wasn't on his side. He was dead….…no, not dead. He was dead before. Now, his soul was completely annihilated. His soul, but not his consciousness. Somehow, he was still there, although none could see him. He watched as Rangiku, along with the others who believed he was innocent made him a makeshift grave. Grave….in _Soul Society_…..how _ironic_.

_**Auf dem Kreuze lieg ich jetzt  
sie schlagen mir die Nägel ein  
das Feuer wäscht die Seele rein  
und übrig bleibt ein Mundvoll  
Asche**_

_I now lie on the cross  
they hammer nails into me  
the fire purifies the soul  
and what remains is a mouthful of  
ashes_

He could still picture the last moments of his life, the moments when his soul was destroyed, or _purified_ as Central 46 Chambers called it. This was no purification, in fact he was surprised he didn't turn into a hollow, he certainly expected to. The fact that he could still watch over the others was…nice, but there was one thing that made him wish he was gone. _Hyorinmaru_……….Hitsugaya may have survived, but his _zanpakutōs _soulwaslost forever, and the hole inside him that the missing presence created couldn't be filled with anything. The dragon tried to protect him in his last moments, and for that he paid the highest price. Even now, he could taste the bitterness of ashes in his mouth. The scorching flame of _Kikōō _was anything but merciful and it burned away everything that stood in its path.

_**Ich komm wieder  
in zehn Tagen  
als dein Schatten  
und werd dich jagen**_

_I will return  
in ten days  
as your shadow  
and I will hunt you_

Rangiku was sitting in the office. Filling and signing paperwork was dull, boring and most of all, tiring, but she wasn't about to stop. The weight of 10th Divisions duties laid on her shoulders now and she wasn't about to show any weakness. It has been 10 days since _it_happened and her friends tried to persuade her to take a break from work and stay home for a while, but she couldn't stay in there. She couldn't stay alone, because every time she saw memories and she couldn't help but think. But she didn't want to, she had to keep her mind occupied by other things then this depressing thoughts or she would go insane. She tiredly lifted her head and looked around. It was late, but there was still a pile of paperwork on her desk, and she didn't plan on going anywhere until she finished it. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She tensed and whiled around, hand on her sword. But what she saw made all the air leave her at once. _He _was standing there, beside the window. He may have looked pale, tired and _pained, _but it was till him no doubt. The familiar emerald eyes shifted and stared right at her, and slowly, something that probably should have been a smile, but resembled more of a grimace crossed his face. Carefully she extended her arm towards him, but all of a sudden, he vanished. Just like that, as if he has never even been there.

_**Heimlich werd ich auferstehen  
und du wirst um Gnade flehen  
dann knie ich mich in dein Gesicht  
und steck den Finger in die Asche **_

_Secretly I will rise from the dead  
and you will plead for mercy  
then I will kneel in your face  
and stick my finger in the ashes_

Still in shock, she made a few faltering steps forward, and next to the spot where he stood just moments ago, she fell to her knees. There was something that looked like ashes and dust smeared all over that spot on the ground. Slowly, she traced her fingers through the soft, dust-like substance and her vision became blurry as she felt tears stream down her face. She couldn't understand what this was supposed to mean, she didn't even know if all of this has been real, but it broke something inside of her. The image that she tried to keep up faltered and all the emotions flooded to the surface. Her body wracked in sobs as the lone, emerald eyes watched, unseen but still watching.

Always watching.

_**Asche zu Asche  
und Staub zu Staub**_

_Ashes to ashes  
and dust to dust_


End file.
